Traditionally, a user manually scans for wireless networks (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN)) using client software and then determines the connection properties for networks that are discovered. Client software on a client device (e.g., a wireless-enabled computing device) may be configured to automatically scan for wireless networks. However, the software generally must be enabled by the user in order to automatically scan, and if wireless networks are found, the user traditionally must manually attempt to obtain access to a wireless network.
If a network is a closed network, referring to a network that does not broadcast an identifier and/or performs other operations to limit access. Traditionally a user must have prior knowledge of configuration parameters of a closed network to enable the user to obtain access to the network. When an access point broadcasts an identifier, for example, an SSID (service set identifier), a potential client can detect the SSID and determine configuration parameters necessary to connect to the access point in order to attempt to obtain access to the wireless network. Obtaining access generally includes authentication of the client. For a network that does not broadcast an SSID, the user must traditionally have prior knowledge of the environment or configuration parameters, or perform manual connection operations, or both.